An aircraft may include a two-way communication system to facilitate communication with a communications satellite to provide network access (e.g., to the Internet) to passengers. The aircraft may also include an in-flight entertainment system that receives one-way direct broadcast satellite (DBS) programming signals from a broadcast satellite to provide television service to passengers. However, having communication and television services provided by separate systems is costly and complex.